I'm Coming Back Home
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku / Canon-verse / Set After Boruto the Movie / T just for safety/ After long years, it's finally time for him to come home.


**Title** : I'm Coming Back Home

.

 **Summary** : After long years, it's finally time for him to come home.

.

 **A/N** : Okay, this summary is terrible but I think you got the essence of it XD This one is another request from tumblr, and I had the option of making it a smut or not… Well, since my latest one was already a rated M, I've decided to make this one more accessible for other audiences XD I had fun while thinking about this one, and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

.

"I'm leaving, mama!"

"Take care, Sarada!"

The sound of the door closing echoed around their apartment, leaving a peaceful silence behind. There were bright sun-rays passing through the kitchen window, as the birds slowly started their delicate, morning chirp. A warm breeze carefully danced with her short, pink locks; and the floral smell soothingly filled her lungs.

Yes, based on those spring signs, Sakura could easily tell that she was going to have a lovely day.

And how lovely it would be…

As the people around the village were slowly opening their eyes to welcome a new day, the pink haired medic was carefully preparing her lunch box. Ever since she fainted in front of her daughter's precious eyes, the little girl has made her promise to take better care of her own health, and that certainly included eating a healthy and balanced lunch instead of skipping meals every time the hospital was flooded with patients. The pinkette is really a stubborn woman when it comes to her own health, and it's up to her daughter to put some sense into that pink head of hers.

When it comes to taking care of her precious people, Sarada doesn't mind being a little mean. That little girl is certainly a copy of her father, especially when Sakura is the cause of such worry. That woman will forever be a source of annoyance among the sharingan holders, but her presence in their lives is more than simply necessary.

None of them can live without her.

And more than ever, he understood the necessity of Uchiha Sakura.

For her hands were skillfully preparing an organic sandwich, and her mind was completely focused on her schedule for the day; her ears almost missed the almost inaudible sound of the front door's cringe. It was a low sound, and since nothing seemed to indicate a forceful entry, the pinkette, soon, concluded that her clumsy daughter had left something important behind.

Typical, Sakura thought with an amused grin on her lips. Sarada is certainly a lost cause, just like her mother when she was younger. Perhaps she could use a little help from the pinkette in order to retrieve what was lost.

In order to get back what was gone.

"Sarada, what did you forget this time?" Sakura shouted, glancing over her shoulders for a moment. She waited some seconds for the little girl to show up on her visual field, but no one wearing glasses crossed that hallway running. No answer came to her question either, and no sound of steps could be heard in the next minute.

What could that girl be doing so quietly?

Where could she have gone without passing in front of the kitchen?

How could she be so calm, even if she was incredibly late?

Those questions certainly intrigued Sakura, and before she knew it, her bare feet were already taking her towards the front door, with a mother-ish kind of worry ruling her heart. Her brows were furrowed in curiosity, and her guard was up in case of any emergency. She was ready for anything that could be waiting for her in front of the front door.

" Sarada, is that yo-"

Or that was what she thought before her widened emeralds settled on the one with the prettiest dark pearls she has ever seen in her life.

Apparently, Sarada was not the one who returned home to find something long missed.

The pinkette's throat went dry for a moment, and her lips parted in awe. Her heart started to beat faster and for a moment she forgot how to breath. Was that really happening? Was her husband really standing in front of her, slightly bowed down to take off his shoes?

Was he really home that soon?

" Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Yes, he was.

"Ah… Sakura."

His voice...

It was saying her name.

His eyes...

They were looking at her

Her husband...

So close to her reach.

It took some time, but once the shock left her body, tons of questions started to appear on her mind, as she tried to figure out what was really happening at that moment. Normally, he would send her a message whenever he planned on returning home, but she hadn't received anything from him in weeks. Could it be that he wanted to pay her a surprise visit? No, of course not. That is Uchiha Sasuke she was talking about, and he's not the kind of man who prepares this kind of thing.

He never plans on surprising her, to be honest.

But unconsciously, he always manages to leave that shocked expression on her face.

That Uchiha…

" Wh-What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun? You didn't tell me anything!"

" Hn, I forgot." He said, finally taking off both of his shoes, and stepping on the wooden floor of their apartment. " I-"

" I-I didn't prepare anything for you to eat!" She placed both of her hands on her mouth, visibly freaking out in front of her husband.

Seeing her like that right after arriving home was certainly amusing for him. He adores that childish side of hers, and the natural way with which she expresses her emotions is definitely one of the many things that remained the same ever since he met her innocent, younger version. He really finds that silly and naïve side of his wife funny, but apart from that, he also notices all the effort she puts on welcoming him home, and he feels extremely grateful for that. From his favorite food, to the way everything is clean and cozy, she does it all just for him. Sakura is really attentive when it comes to him, and for that, Sasuke knows he is extremely lucky to have her as his wife.

He is lucky to have her as the one who holds his heart, for he knows she will take good care of it. Until the end, she will take care of him. And for that, he smiles.

" Oh my, I forgot to go to the market too, and we are out of tomatoes! And the house is also a mess an-"

"Tch."

Her paranoia was suddenly cut, as a soft pressure was added on the center of her forehead. Ever since he first left for his redemption journey, he knows, poking that spot is the only way to calm his annoying girl down.

Oh, Sasuke…

"Hn. I'm home." He said, with a tender smile on his face, and the softest expression on his dark eyes, as his fingers left her large, kissable forehead.

That husband of hers…

"…" A deep blush was spread on her cheeks, and her whole body was immediately brought to an ease. Soon, nothing else mattered, and a bright smile crossed her lips. "Welcome home, darling."

Their eyes remained connected for a while, as if they were getting used to their images so close to their reach. The intensity in that gaze could set that whole apartment on fire, but its softness could also melt hundreds of hearts. It was a nostalgic encounter, and none of them could think about anything other than holding on to that moment for a little longer.

A little longer, or maybe forever…

Her cheeks were still holding that red-ish coloration, and unconsciously, her hands went to rest on the lower part of her back. She took one, deep breath, and before she could even realize, her face was slowly leaning forward towards his. Apparently, her body was expecting a different kind of reception, but just like on that day, her beloved husband wasn't willing to accept her intuitive request.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all. He has a reputation to protect.

" Hn."

When her emeralds finally shut, a smirk appeared on his lips and the raven haired man took a step to the left and started his way towards the kitchen. From a certain distance, he heard when an annoyed grunt escaped her lips, and the image of a pouting Sakura made his smirk grow even wider.

" I need a drink."

She will never learn.

After the pinkette shook of her pout and her revengeful thoughts, she turned on her heels and followed his steps to the kitchen. Arriving there, she saw him leaning against the cupboard, taking a sip from a mug, which, due to the delicious smell that was teasing her nostrils, she concluded was filled with coffee. When his eyes acknowledged her, he eyed another mug that was settled on the table, and that simple glance, she knew, was his own way of inviting her to join him. At that moment, a sigh escaped her lips, as she quickly took the mug from the table and went to lean by his side on the cupboard. Sakura figured that she could forget what had just happened, since his coffee is simply delicious, and creating a commotion over that would be just a waste of time.

If she started, then they would waste the time he was home over nothing.

If she started, her coffee would, eventually, grow colder.

So, in order to enjoy their moment together, the pinkette simply smiled, appreciating the warm sensation of the drink as it went down her throat. For she was considerably shorter than him, Sasuke could see her smile from above, and that smile was certainly something beautiful to be seen. It was delicate, sensible and perfectly innocent.

That smile was exactly like her in his eyes.

And at that moment, he didn't want to look anywhere else other than her soft, coffee-flavored lips.

Oh, how he had missed her…

" So, Sasuke-kun… Why are you home so soon?"

" … Am I bothering you?" He smirked, knowing exactly what she meant with that question.

"N-No! It's not like that at all!" She said, almost spilling coffee due to the misunderstanding, while holding the mug with one hand and shaking the other one in front of her face. "I just wanted to know because you didn't say anything about returning…"

"Hn, I was busy and when I finally had time to come home, I just came."

"Oh, I see…" She took another sip of her drink. " And how was your journey back to Konoha?"

" It was fine… Nothing too troublesome."

" I'm glad! And did you go see Naruto already?"

" Not yet… It's nothing urgent or anything…"

" Well, I'm gad you're home, Sasuke-kun! And I'm sure Sarada will love to know you're back."

" Hn, I met her on my way here. She seemed excited for her mission"

"Yeah! She will be helping some farmers today with her team…"

"Hn, Naruto's kid."

"Yeah… Boruto always asks about you, too. He's always asking ' When is Sasuke jii-chan coming home, dattebasa!?'"

The female Uchiha chuckled, placing her now empty mug on cupboard behind her. Sakura seemed to be so amused with the memory of an impatient Boruto that she didn't even notice that the corner of her mouth was dirty with coffee.

But he noticed.

How could he not, when there was a brown stain ruining his perfect smile?

"Hn. Sakura…" He said, also placing his empty mug next to hers.

"Uh? What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stay still…"

"Eh!?"

As he started to lean down, her eyes were widening and her cheeks were becoming warmer. His lips were getting closer, and his hot breath was tickling her nose, making her heart beat faster in response.

Could it be?

Did he finally decide to kiss her hello?

Not really… But at least he wouldn't simply walk away again.

With his right thumb, Sasuke softly cleaned the corner of her mouth, softly brushing her cheek in reflex. Such thing certainly sent shivers down her spine, and her heart started beating extremely faster at his touch. It was just a small gesture, yet for it was Sasuke and Sakura, it meant a lot more than it normally would. It was a caring gesture, filled with tenderness and with a special feeling that only he could make her feel.

It was his way of showing he cared.

And if that wasn't a reason for her cheeks to turn as red as two tomatoes, then she didn't know what else was.

" Ahh… Sasuke-kun…"

" It was dirty… I cleaned it for you."

Her lips formed an embarrassed pout, and before she blushed even harder, Sakura quickly turned away from him, and took both of the mugs so she could wash them. She murmured a 'thank you' and waited for the temperature to drop and for him to go somewhere else for a moment.

He could go take a bath to relieve himself after such a long journey, for god's sake!

In her mind, he just couldn't stay there, watching as she turned redder, and more embarrassed at each second.

She didn't want him to see that childish side of hers.

Hardly she knew how much he liked that side of hers.

As his eyes admired the scene of her red ears, a sudden need started to take over his thoughts. Seeing the exposed skin of her nape being hidden by her pink hair made his eyelids fall half way down his eyes, as a nostalgic expression ruled his face. That hair color of hers made him remember all the flowers he has seen during his journey, and made him remember how much he had missed that particularity of his wife.

Not a single flower had a petal colored in that tone of pink…

Not a single flower had the same vernal scent as the scent that can be smelled on the crop of her neck.

Not a single flower was as beautiful as his Sakura.

And once that realization hit him, Sasuke finally realized how much he had missed his beloved wife.

While she was still busy rubbing the same spot repeatedly, the raven haired man carefully approached her from behind, leaning down to place his nose on the junction in between her neck and her shoulders. He felt her trembling at his touch, and when he inhaled deeply, he heard the mug falling in the sink. That move had certainly caught her off guard, and if just touching her cheek had left her blushing, his lips being consciously pressed against her nape were driving her insane.

She just loved it when he kissed her there…

It was stronger than her, and she knew that if he continued leaving kisses around her skin like that, soon her knees would start to tremble and she would need help to keep her body from falling.

Those kisses were not fair.

" Sasuke-kun…"

"… I missed you."

"… I missed you too…"

At the first chance, she finally turned her body so she could face him. His right arm wrapped around her waist, as his hand was softly resting on her lower back. Their eyes were as connected, and their hearts were certainly beating at the same pace. Both of them were completely connected to each other, and when he leaned down to kiss her lips, she didn't hesitate on answering it at the same moment.

It was a chaste kiss at first, but then, when his tongue brushed against her lower lip, things started to take a different path. He tightened his grip around her waist, as she willingly opened her mouth to welcome him inside. Their lips, then, started to move together, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues were trapped in a frenetic dance, fighting for dominance, roaming around and tasting whatever had to be tasted.

That was certainly the best way of welcoming him home.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't have time to take that ceremony any further.

The duty of a medic waits for no one. Not even for needy Uchihas in love.

It was only when his hand started to slip under her shirt that Sakura was reminded of what was waiting for her at the hospital. Due to that sudden snap, the pinkette opened her eyes, and with an aching heart, she used her hands to slowly push him away.

Such thing certainly didn't please Sasuke.

" Sakura…"

" N-No… We can't, Sasuke-kun…"

" Why not?"

" Because I have to work…"

" Tch, work on the day of my return?" He looked at her, lifting an eyebrow.

" I didn't know you were coming back!"

" Humm… But that doesn't change the fact that I'm back."

" And you being here doesn't change the fact that I have patients waiting for me at the hospital."

" … Forget them."

" It's not that simple, Sasuke-kun… Maybe later we ca-"

"No." He pulled her closer, in an imposing move. " I don't want to wait to be with my wife, Sakura."

"…" Her eyes were locked with his, feeling the intensity of his dark orbs and almost letting it dominate her. Almost… " Tch, don't be like that, Sasuke-kun. It seems like you are in a hurry or something like that."

" Being in a hurry is normal for a couple that has spent so long apart, don't you think…?"

"You're right, but…"

"No buts…" He leaned in, pressing small kisses on the exposed skin of her neck, making her close her eyes in pleasure." Let's just enjoy the time we have."

" The time we have…"

His words echoed around her thoughts, and all the time they've spent apart started to show up on her mind. All of those years of pure waiting, and all of the times she has missed him were all coming to her heart, as if they were all trying to convince her that what her husband was saying was right. They surely needed to enjoy the time they had. They had to enjoy the time they had until his next departure.

And that was when it hit her.

That jerk.

After realizing what was happening inside his head, Sakura suddenly opened her eyes again, and pushed him even further, glaring madly at him.

" Time?! Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare tell me you're leaving soon and you just want a quickie!"

"What?! No! Tch, it's not like that, Sakura." He pouted, looking away.

" Then how is it?"

" Can't I just want to spend some time with my wife?"

" Can't you wait until I get home?"

" I can… But I don't want to."

" Tch, you are impossible, Sasuke! And I almost fell for your words!"

" Hn, I'm not lying, Sakura. I'm not in a hurry because of that."

" Oh, really? Then be honest with me… When are you leaving again?"

" Tch… I am not leaving, okay?"

"You're not leaving today? Then are you leaving tomorrow morning? When will be the time for you to say good bye, you pervert?"

" I'm not leaving today and I'm not leaving tomorrow either…"

"Then when?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from his gaze. She didn't want to hear about his departure again. It hurt too much…

Knowing he would be gone was too painful for her.

I'll see you soon, Sakura…

When would that soon end?

Sooner than she could have ever imagined.

"Never again, Sakura."

" What?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him, and her heart skipped a beat.

Did she really hear his words correctly?

Did he really say never again?

" You heard me… I'm not leaving again. The mission is over. I've discovered everything about Kaguya."

Her lips parted for a moment, as his words echoed in her head.

Over.

His mission was over.

Never again.

He would never leave them again.

Next time.

There wouldn't be a next time. At last, her waiting had come to an end.

" Over?"

" Hn, over."

"F-Forever?"

" I hope so."

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Tch, why would I j-"

Before any tear could stream down her face, the Uchiha matriarch hugged him tightly, smiling from ear to ear as she smashed his bones. Oh, how she was happy to finally have him home for good. Finally, they would be the kind of family Sarada wanted them to be. Finally, she would be able to see his daily changes, and she would make sure nothing bad happened to him.

She would finally have her husband back.

And how marvelous that was.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! This is so amazing!"

"Sakura… I can't breath…"

" We're finally staying together!"

" Sakura, I mean it…"

" Sarada will be so happy!" She said, finally letting him go, and joining her hands against her cheek.

" Hn, just Sarada?" He smirked, taking a step forward.

" We all will…"

"Then… Shall we celebrate it?"

Oh, so he didn't forget about that…That pervert.

A pervert that will stay home, by her side.

" Fine… You've convinced me, darling."

" Of course I did."

" Then go prepare a hot bath for us… I'll call Tsunade-sama and ask her to take care of the hospital for me."

" Do you really think I'll fall for that, Sa-ku-ra?"

" Fall for what?" She smirked back, trailing her fingers across his muscular torso.

" Hn." He leaned closer, but instead of joining their lips, Sasuke surprised her, grabbing her like a sack of potatoes and throwing her over his shoulder. There was no way he would let her go away. " You're coming with me."

" Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She chuckled, useless trying to free herself from his grip. " Okay, okay… You got me!"

" Consider It my payment for a successful mission."

And so, with his well deserved, pink payment in hands, Uchiha Sasuke was finally back home.

And he was back for good.


End file.
